In approximately 2006, the United States Department of Transportation entered into an agreement with the Crash Avoidance Metrics Partnership (CAMP) consortium of the automotive industry to assess the feasibility of a Dedicated Short Range Communication (DSRC) system for automobiles for both Vehicle to Vehicle (V2V) and Vehicle to Infrastructure (V2I) communications. A principle focus was to share information between vehicle and interchanges with goals of reducing accidents and saving lives. The antenna portion of the feasibility investigative effort was deemed to be a risk area.
In the CAMP feasibility study, antennas were externally mounted to a roof or sideview mirrors of the vehicles. Antennas on the roof or sideview mirrors of the vehicles cause aesthetic issues. Furthermore, antennas on roofs or sideview mirrors of vehicles are not ubiquitous.
It would be desirable to implement a vehicle ubiquitous DSRC antenna integration.